In the field of restaurant dining, it is well known that tables are used continuously. After one party has completed their meals, the table is quickly cleaned and the next party is seated. Often, due to the demand of the particular restaurant, inadequate cleaning is performed and the table is left in an unsanitary condition. For example, the table may be wiped down with a wet rag, but that rag may be filthy, leaving residue on the surface of the table.
After a meal has begun, even if the table is clean, it is often a problem for the diners to place their eating utensils such that they are not in the way. It is undesirable for them to lay their utensils directly on the table, so they typically resort to laying them in some fashion on their plates, be it their dinner plate, their salad plate, or their bread plate.
Other devices have been produced to provide a holding receptacle for eating utensils or food. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,635,911 A.H. Vegkley Jul 12, 1927 1,753,878 C.W. Burnham Apr 8, 1930 2,807,361 M.P. Junkin Sep 24, 1957 3,915,213 N. Graham, Jr. Oct 28, 1975 5,005,704 R.E. Martin Apr 9, 1991 Des. 156,958 C.R. Hoeft Jan 24, 1950 ______________________________________
Of these devices, the Martin ('704) device is provided for holding a taco. The '704 device is fabricated from a disposable material and is folded such that a taco may be received between a pair of upwardly extending members. The inner faces of these members are contoured to cooperate one with the other to substantially define the cross-sectional contour of a taco. However, the '704 device does not teach the retention of eating utensils. If used for such, the utensils would still be resting directly on the surface of the table.
Those devices disclosed by Vegkley ('911), Burnham ('878), and Junkin ('361) are each provided for holding eating utensils. However, these devices are designed to hold a complete set, or a substantial portion of a complete set of utensils. Although they may be used to hold one place setting of utensils, such use would be cumbersome as each of these devices is of a rather large construction. Further, due to the materials of fabrication, it is clear that these devices are not intended to be disposed after each use thereof. Although the '361 device disclosed by Junkin may be considered to be disposable, the construction is relatively complex and would not be practical in a restaurant, especially when time is of the essence in maximizing table usage.
The device disclosed by Hoeft ('958) is a utensil rack designed to hold three individual utensils. However, it is apparent that the '958 device is intended for holding utensils such as spoons used during the preparation of food. It is not clear how the '958 device could be used to securely retain a knife.
The '213 device disclosed by Graham, Jr., is designed to retain one place setting of eating utensils. Each of the individual utensils is received within a separately defined receptacle. Each receptacle defines a volume substantially filled with a foam rubber material. A slot is defined for the knife, while depressions contoured to match the bottom faces of the fork and spoon are provided for each of those, respectively. Due to the materials of fabrication of the '213 device, it is apparent that this device is intended for the display or storage of the utensils. It is feasible that the '213 device may be used at a dinner table. However, after the utensils are removed and used, they could not be placed back in or on the device without causing an undue amount of labor in cleaning the foam rubber or expense in replacing the same.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for supporting a single place setting of eating utensils above the top surface of a dining table such that the utensils do not have to contact the table.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a means whereby the device may be easily constructed in a minimal amount of time.
Still another object of the present invention is top provide such a device that may be disposable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for supporting eating utensils while additionally providing a medium for advertisement.